


All the World Waits for Your Cue

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, some lawlicht if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Another country, another tour for Licht-- and Hyde sneaks off for a part time "job" to pass the time.





	

Licht kept a wary eye on Hyde as they walked through the twisting streets of the town they were in. Another country that Licht had been asked to perform in and a stupid hedgehog that wouldn't shut up about wanting to 'sightsee' around the area.

_"You don't have to come with me, angel!" Hyde protested and that look and tone made Licht growl and smack the idiot vampire upside the head, especially when he continued. "I know you'd rather practice …" He finally stopped talking when Licht kicked him down to the floor, lead-enhanced boots pressing him to the floor.  
_

_"What was that again, shitty hedgehog?" he demanded. "You're saying that you're going to walk around the city alone, without me keeping an eye on your demon self?"_

Hyde had acquiesced easily after Licht had threatened him further, but it wasn't to keep an eye on Hyde for being a demon, but he wasn’t going to admit to Hyde that he wanted to make sure that Hyde wasn't going to get hurt again, either. It wasn't as if had the support of his family here; most of them were still in Japan, with the exception of Hyde's youngest brother and even Hyde wasn’t where World's End had ended up this time. The only one without an Eve had more freedom than any of them.

Hyde had spotted something that had piqued his interest a while back and while there had been no expression on his face to indicate where or when it had been precisely, the bond vibrated with a sort of restless energy. Licht couldn't ask without giving away that he picked up more from the vampire than he had before.  


_What was that stupid thing about mental bonds that Hyde mentioned when we were trapped by Tsubaki?_  He pushed the thought away to the back of his mind; he didn't want to think about picking up Hyde's actual thoughts; he'd seen the inside of Hyde's mind once before and wasn't eager to repeat the experience anytime soon.

A blaring alarm cut through the quiet of the day and Licht turned to glare at Hyde, who fumbled with his phone and turned off the alarm with jerky movements before any of the passerby could complain. "… why do you have your alarm set?" he demanded, rounding on the hedgehog and had to hold himself back from knocking sense into him. They were already getting strange looks; whether it was because they recognized Licht or were annoyed at Hyde's very presence, he couldn't say.

"… part time job?" Hyde asked, stumbling over his words at the look of disbelief that Licht was giving him. They had only just arrived and how on earth was Hyde getting a part time job already? He was sightseeing, wasn't he? "I mean—an interview for one, Lichtan! I have to do something to keep myself busy while you're rehearsing and performing, since you won't let me near you—" He fidgeted, full of nervous energy and _this_ was what had caught his eye earlier and Licht rubbed a hand over his face.

"Fine, idiot. I don't want you hovering over me when I'm trying to rehearse, anyway. An angel shouldn’t have a demon so close when he's trying to perfect his work." He grabbed Hyde's scarf and yanked him into the corner of an alley. "But you are not to try and push the limits of anything, you hear me?" he demanded. "You will find your way back before I have to suffer for your idiocy."

Hyde peered at him closely and Licht felt his cheeks warm from whatever Hyde was getting from his unsaid words, but he wasn’t going to elaborate on what he really meant. That would just egg his erstwhile partner on and encourage him to be even more annoying. "Eh, Lichtan…that only happened once and that wasn't my fault, you know."

"Just make sure of it," Licht snapped. "And don't think I won't hunt you down when it gets close to it, Hyde."

"Yeah, yeah, angel—" Hyde rolled his eyes. "You'll forget all about me when I'm not right next to you and you have your angelic music in your head." He gave Licht a tiny shove, earning a dark glare. "Don't worry about _demons_ , angel—"

"You're such an idiot," Licht just shook his head and stomped off. He did need to practice—he didn't get as good as he was without hard work, but part of him was nagging at him to follow Hyde and see just what he was doing this time, what had caught his interest enough that it slid over from Hyde to him. He hadn't thought Hyde could feel something like that and he wondered, just a little, if he had helped with that.

_I'm not going to think about it for right now—I have to practice and then I can follow the idiot and see what has gotten him interested enough that I don't have to force him to stay away from me._

It was several days later that Licht tracked Hyde down to where his 'job' was, feeling the tug and pull of the bond outside a small, rundown theater. He blinked and stared up at the sign, hesitating if he should go in or not, but he wasn’t some sort of _coward_ and the thought of Hyde finding out that _he_ found out, wasn't going to stop him. This was miles different from Hyde's usual sort of part time job, though.

He sat in the back of the theater, watching the stage and then staring in shock at Hyde guiding _children_ through their lines, the way they stood and moved and— _Hyde is helping kids? Human kids and he's not…_ He had never seen such a look on Hyde's face before; maybe in the dream that they had shared, but … this was completely out of character for what he knew the vampire to be, what he had understood him to be.

Hyde was still bouncing around the stage, all energy and eagerness and something still slightly-off from how people should act; there was an edge to his movements that showed that whatever had helped to heal him, hadn't actually done all its work yet and may never fix him completely. Licht wasn't sure he noticed because of what they shared or because he knew Hyde so well, but the kids were enamored with him and followed his instructions.

A voice next to him startled him out of his thoughts. "I'm so glad we got someone to volunteer with the children. They try so hard and want to impress their parents, but a lot of those that could help only ask for high fees that we can't afford in this neighborhood." It was an older woman and she laughed a little. "He's a bit strange, but he clearly loves being on the stage and helping them."

Licht raised an eyebrow at that. "He's doing it for nothing?" he asked. The play was a simple one and there were others helping—someone stitching costumes, someone playing an old piano during suitably dramatic parts… but Hyde was always passing through and had never wanted to do anything for nothing. Licht didn't think it was _possible_ , Greed always demanded something, always wanted something more, but…

_What do you wish for? Why are you fighting, why are you living?_

The woman nodded and smiled softly. "He said he wouldn't be here for too long, but he'd do what he could. Said that everyone should get a chance to be on the stage… " she shrugged gracefully. "It's nice to have even a little encouragement here." She gave him a look-over. "You seem to know him—ah—wait, you're the pianist, aren't you?" she asked. "I read in the paper that you were coming to our city." She smiled brightly. "How nice to have such two young people being so upfront about their talents."

"… he wasn't like that before," he said softly. "It's about time he found something that interested him again." He idly wondered if he had done his acting around that Ophelia, or had only followed her around. He had teased her and cared for her, obviously. He  had snapped under the weight of not so much her loss, but that it had been all for nothing.

Maybe he had actually _listened_ to Licht and was finally trying to a reason for existence, other than just the happiness of someone else's. Made to cater to the needs of others or not (and when has Hyde really done that for him?) he was useless if he didn't have a thought or desire of his own.

Licht watched for awhile longer, certain that if he could sense Hyde, the other could sense him and he wasn't about to be caught out by the idiot. He thanked the woman next to him for noticing him and her words about Hyde, then left the theater quietly. He could spy another way.

If Hyde knew he was here, it would just inflate Hyde's ego if Hyde saw him, but he had no trouble at all going through the unlocked stage door to listen in on just what Hyde was telling the kids. _I just want to make sure he's not spreading lies and corrupting them with his demon ways._

He pressed as close to the stage as possible unseen, wincing a little at the discordant notes from the piano, but Hyde's voice could be heard loud and clear. He was telling them a story—and Licht turned red as he grasped it.

_"And then the angel came up to me and he was a really cool angel, too—"_ Licht could practically see the stupid look on Hyde's face and resisted the urge to stomp in the middle of it. _"He came up to me and held out his hand and made sure I was taken care of."_

_"Mr. Hyde—were you hurt or something and the angel noticed you?"_ This came from one of the kids—a girl or a boy, they were young enough that the pitch of voice was almost the same. _"Did it have wings? Like—did you fly with him?"_

Hyde laughed and it was almost bright and pure and Licht settled down to hear the rest, curious despite himself.

 _"I fly all the time with him and he has the best wings—you can see them on his back and he reaches out with music to make people cry with happiness._ " There was a pause and shuffling around and feet thumping dully on the wood. _"Just like you made Miss Jessie cry when you did that scene and let's see if we can do it again."_

There were giggles and shrieks and more thumping around and the piano seemed to reach some sort of agreement with the one playing it and the notes melded together into some sort of song. Hyde's so called story came to an end and the rehearsal began again.

Licht was aware that he was blushing and he wasn't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment that Hyde was telling kids of him and Hyde's meeting, even if it was embellished and large pieces left out. At least he wasn't telling the kids that he was a vampire or a demon and spreading that Licht was the one and only angel on earth.

~

He expected to hear something from Hyde when the other finally arrived back home—five hours and fifty minutes later, right before there would have been the weight on his chest and pain radiating out from a bond tested too long. Licht hadn't thought that Hyde could focus on one thing for so long and he wondered if he had gone and done something else before or after the theater or if the demon was capable of focusing on something for a long period of time.

Licht was able to, of course—no success came without hours of work, but Hyde was different. Hyde was all restless energy and flightiness; he cried from too much emotion, even before Tsubaki had tried to break him in half. He ran away from his problems entirely and got rid of something with deadly intent when he tired of it. He couldn't imagine this lasting the entire time they were in the country; Licht had several nights in several towns around the area and this would be one of his longest-running set of tours.

Hyde hadn't said anything, just had burst in with his normal brand of energy, wrapping his arms around Licht and ignoring the deadly glare.

"Angel~ it's been so long. You must've been practicing all this time, right?" he asked, spinning around and holding out a small box in his hands. "I had time after my job and so I thought I would surprise the angel with something!"

Licht hesitated; Hyde was practically bouncing on his feet, but he was holding the box carefully, so whatever was in it was either fragile or food and he sighed and gave in, holding out his hand. "It's good that you're offering something to an angel," he sniffed, but Hyde's spirits didn't dampen. "Even if it's from a demon, I'm sure my presence will purify it."

Hyde laughed and placed it in his hands carefully. "It's from a bakery, Lichtan," he said brightly. "It was right next to my… ah—my job and since I had some time before you would start getting all prickly from the lack of my presence, I wanted to give Lichtan something for working so hard."

He was already opening the box and it was a small tart, sugar-glazed and smelling of sweet melon. He blinked and lifted it out, cheeks faintly warm. _Hyde was doing such ridiculous things lately and it was completely out of character and if he kept this up, it would be a real pain to kick sense into him._ It would be out of character for _him_ to say thank you, but he gave a faint smile toward Hyde, knowing that it should be enough for the other to accept. At least with them being in this good of a mood ensured that they would have their own rooms tonight. Licht might be seeing a different side of the vampire, but it didn’t mean that he was willing to put up with the whining in the middle of the night, either.

"Enjoy, angel~" Hyde smirked and sat across from him. "It's perfect for an angel, right?" he asked. "Ne, Lichtan…you ever just play piano for yourself anymore?"

Licht blinked at him; it was probably the closest Hyde was going to get to admitting that he was doing that theater job for free; but he shrugged at the stupidity of the question. Hyde was around him all the time… wasn't he? _Maybe not…it wasn't until recently that he was less of a demon and a useless person to be around. Maybe he has only noticed the music I do for audiences; but why play something just for myself? Music is meant to reach someone._

He instead shrugged off the question, even with casual way that Hyde asked the question, it was clear by his fidgeting that he really wanted to know the answer. "Of course I play music I enjoy as well," he huffed, "but an angel is supposed to reach people and touch their hearts." He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Are you trying to actually do something that you want for once?" _Come on, admit it._

Hyde instead just laughed and rocked by on his feet. "You're really funny, angel!" He shook his finger. "I always do whatever I want for the moment. Doesn't pay off to cling to one thing for a long time—" He spun on his heel, blatantly ignoring Licht after that and calling for Kranz and dinner and Licht put his tart aside to kick Hyde in the back, knocking him to the ground and feeling oddly better for being able to relieve his frustration through a show of violence.

"Get it yourself, you shitty hedgehog or come at dinner time instead of screwing around in town." He stepped on Hyde as he headed out the door, ignoring the yells and threats as he went into the main room. His smile grew when Hyde couldn't see it. _At least this is normal._

~

After that, it was time for his actual performances—he was going to drag Hyde along for that, since the performance hall was far enough away that he wasn’t about to collapse on stage because Hyde was doing something else, like his so-called part time job. No mater Hyde's earlier words, the vampire always managed to be in the audience during a performance. He claimed that he was Licht's biggest fan, after all. Even if until recently, he didn't understand the music. Licht had a feeling that he was getting a sense of it now.

Even it was because of small brats on a stage in a rundown theater in a town that they'd leave in a week's time or Licht kicking sense into him daily, he didn't care as long as Hyde finally stopped letting his ghosts from the past cling to him and hold him back. Even if it was for a short time, Hyde had found a purpose for himself in _others_ and if the trend could continue, then Licht would have been moderately content that his angelic powers had started to tame a demon.

Now he just had to wait for Hyde and he hoped it would be before they left the town; the nearest one wouldn't allow for the bond to stretch so far and Licht had made promises to go on stage and it couldn't be curtailed by one indecisive demon.

~

It came on the last day and Licht had to shake his head at how Hyde liked to cut things close. They were already packed and preparing the train ride to the next town over when Hyde had grabbed his wrist and didn’t even ask before he dragged Licht out the door.

"What the hell?" he demanded, tugging his wrist free. "Do you want me to kick you into next week, you shitty demon?" Usually, all he had to do was punt Hyde into a sunbeam and then he'd be in a less annoying, more portable form, but it was gray and drizzling outside and no sunshine to be found.

"Licht…" Hyde was nervous again, but determined and he grabbed him again, pushing him down the street and while Licht knew exactly where they were going and why, he wasn't about to let Hyde take control unless the moron actually opened his mouth and used his words.

"I will end you like the demon you are if you don't stop moving and explain what you're planning," Licht spoke calmly and he knew the warning finally reached Hyde's brain when he stopped and let go, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

 "You already know, Lichtan," Hyde laughed and reached out to flick Licht's head, but oh-so-gently; if he had used any real force behind it, Licht would have flown clear down the street. "You keep on coming to the theater and watching the kids—"

Licht's face burned. "You knew all this time?" he hissed out, yanking at Hyde's shirt and pulling his face closer so that Hyde could read the true anger in his eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he snapped. "You just—you just let me watch all this time—you said you were going to a part time _job_. Why didn't you ever talk about it to me?"

Hyde blinked at that. "I didn't think the angel would be interested," he said, looking thoughtful and he started walking, looking back at Licht to make sure he was coming, too. "You kept watching, but you never said anything and you just glared at me over dinner." He gave a short laugh. "But I knew you liked hard work and I thought I'd show you how hard we all worked for the play—I wanted you to see it before we left town."

"Are you going to miss working with them?" Licht couldn't help but ask, he couldn’t see Hyde getting attached to anyone, except his family and part of him wondered, a little incredulously, if he was included in that as well.

The theater wasn't that terribly far away and Hyde paused before they came up to it, ignoring the drizzling rain that wet his shirt and spotted the lenses of his glasses. "Maybe," he said. "They'll get old and have kids and die before long, but maybe this will stay." He looked a little hopeful. "Something they wanted that doesn't hurt anyone…" he looked a little wistful. "Is that how you feel with music, Lichtan?"

Licht scowled and poked his finger into Hyde's chest. "Is that how you felt when you did theater before?" he returned. "Did you finally figure out what made you happy?"

Hyde just shook his head and gave him that wide, fake grin again. "Of course, Lichtan. It's supporting my angel, after all." He gave a gentle shove toward the theater and before Licht could hit him or scold him, his smile settled into something more real, even if it was just for a moment and the next words that came out of his mouth wasn't a lie.

"And Lichtan said not to stay in the past—but maybe I found something that I can keep for the future, too."

He led Licht to the stage door that he had snuck in so many times and ushered him in first. It was clear that from the clamoring of the kids around him that he made an impression and it wasn’t with fear of threats for once. It was a side of Hyde that Licht didn't think existed and wasn't sure what to think of the idea of Hyde becoming more… open. He was inexplicably reminded of Hyde's cuter hedgehog form, the one that one Licht over originally and he had to muffle a snort.

The kids spotted him after the sound though and you could hear a pin drop as they all focused on them and then turned to Hyde, their eyes wide with shock and mouths open as they tried to all process the same thought seemingly at once. It was the little girl that spoke first and she took Licht's fingers with small, grubby hands.

"Mr. Hyde was right!" She practically shouted the words and without warning, she hugged him and Licht froze in terror at the motion. "His angel really _did_ come to see us."

Licht promised himself that Hyde would pay for it later, but for now—he could act as an _angel_ should and patted the girl on the head, even if it felt awkward. "Yeah, guess he did get a real angel to come," he narrowed his eyes at Hyde, who just smirked back at him. "But his angel heard that you actually worked hard to do this play. Why don't you start it?"

It was the most words he ever said to a small child at once and she didn’t seem bothered by his tone at all. She just beamed at him, released him from her tight hug and bounded off toward her group of friends before they all started getting ready for their play. Hyde directed them all with hints and smiles and then shoved them off.

"Going to stay and watch the whole thing this time, Lichtan?" Hyde asked. "They know that I've gotta go after this---but—"

Licht rolled his eyes. "It'd be stupid to try and find you again after this whole thing was over. I'll stay and see what you can actually do when you put your mind to it."

Hyde's answering grin was all he needed as Licht walked away and took his place in the audience. This time, he was going to watch one of Hyde's shows and not just the memories of a eons-old servamp. This show would be worth watching.

It was a show that was born from the here and now and was going to show what the future would bring.


End file.
